MK
Mike Kielicio (Born March 8th, 1988) is a caw professional wrestler, better known by his in ring name MK. He currentlly wrestles for HWE (Homies wrestling entertainment), CTC, LCW, and various other leagues. He joined HWE in 2010 and has been a member of CTC since 2010, but has now left the clan. He is the former leader of the clan BSA, which he created after he was kicked out of CTC. He is currentlly the head of the new clan DSA. He is good friends with T-Bone and The Grand Disciple. MK is a former HWE World Heavyweight champion and a former HWE US champion, having a very long reign with the belt. He is also a former HWE Mr. Money in the Bank. He has also won many titles in CTC, LCW, and various other leagues and clan's. Current Leagues HWE 2010 season Mike begain his first HWE season not on the best track. He lost his debut match against then HWE and WH champ Dani 2 Dope. He then took part in the US title championship scramble at Homielash, but did not win. MK then took part in the HWE MITB ternoment to determine a new Mr.MITB. He got his first win in the first round vs the Hamid. He then beat Sharky in round 2 after M interfered. MK had some harsh words for M after the match and told him to never interfere in his match's ever again. He then fought his then enemy Big T in the third round. At this time MK and Big T hated each other and this would be their grudge match. MK was kicking Big T's ass most of the match and almost got the 3 count until Big T's tag partner TMO came down to interfere for Big T. TMO wanted revenge for MK's harsh words toward TNT and Natasha. After TNT beat him down and Big T nailed the Swanton Bomb, the three count was made and MK was out of the tornoment. MK was absolutlly livid about this loss and took it out on TNT on the next smackdown. When Big T was cutting a promo MK and J interfered and beat him and TMO down. MK had no love for J but they had a common enemy in TNT. With this attack, TMO vs MK first blood was made for Homies Judgement. MK beat TMO at the ppv when he busted him open with a chair shot. On the next smackdown, MK and J got a shot at TNT's tag titles. MK and J lost after J hung him out to dry and left the ring. TMO then nailed the SOS and pinned MK. After J was telling everyone MK was a useless partner. During his interview MK came from behind and knocked out and attacked J. This set up their match at Homies Bash. Before they begain ECW gm Shane McMahon added Simon to the match. MK pinned Simon in the match after knocking J off the apron and claim his first HWE US title. On the next Smackdown he gained a ally in the new dubuting Grand Disciple. He managed GD in his match against Dev, which he won. At the Homie Slam ppv, he helped the GD face the Devil's rejects's, who had tortured the GD as a kid. They pounded the DR and left them knocked out in the ring. At the HWE draft MK and the GD lost their draft match to the Devil's rejects. This then lead Captian Spalding to challenge MK to a US title match at the next ppv. The loser would also be put in a chiken suit. MK beat down and demolished CS at the PPv and countinued to beat him after he was in the chicken suit. At the next ppv, Homie Series, he and the GD seeked to rid the HWE of the DR for good in Hell in a cell. They did just that when Mk pinned CS. MK then took part in his first Homies Rumble, which he came in at #8. He fought in the ring for some time but was eleminated by Steve Larkins Jr. The next ppv for MK was Homies way out, with the Grand Disciple, he challenged for the Unified tag titles against champions Z and Onikage. MK and GD where dominating the two champs and MK even made Onikage tap out. It should have resulted in a victory for MK but the ref had his back turned during the tapping so the match continued. But after a chokeslam which should have beaten Z, Z played possum and pinned MK while the GD was distracted by Onikage on the outside. Mk was irrate about the bull*hit win and felt it was time for him to make a mark. He then won the MITB match at Homiemania 2010, beating Steve Larkings Jr., MJ, Captian Spalding, Mr.Nitz, and Tornado. MK's smart planning putting the ladders on the stage and him inbetween them and the other wrestlers lead to his victory. 2011 season MK decided it was time to clean up Smackdown of the Black Sun Society. Him and his new allies GD, Kratos, and the GD fought the Black Sun Empire on the first Smackdown of the new season. At Homielash, MK fought Steve Larkins Jr in US title match. Jr would end up winning the belt from MK after a well placed chair shot. Later that night it was found out that formor WH champion J refused to wrestle under M's orders so Vegas had no one to fight him for the WH title that night. MK saw this as his oppertunity to fight Vegas so he cashed in his MITB breifcase on Vegas and the match was on. MK had Vegas on the ropes until Mystique showed up. She hit MK giving him the win by DQ. Due to this Vegas didnt lose the belt. As vegas kissed Mystique on the stage MK showed his anger of being screwed out of both his belt and breifcase in one night. On the next Smackdown Vegas and Jr. jumped MK and the GD backstage. MK got the last laugh tho as he threw Vegas into the soda machine. At Homies TLFC it was MK vs Vegas in a ladder match for the WH title. This match was a war. But in the end MK gained sweet redemmtion by beating Vegas and claiming his first world heavyweight title. After numorus chokeslams and stunners between both men M got sick of watching interfered on Vegas' behalf and almost allowed Vegas to win. But when it almost looked like Vegas would win, the returning J came in and F5d Vegas onto the ladders and allowed MK time to climb the ladder and pull down the title. Finally MK had reached the top of the mountion and had won a world title. On HWE NXT MK was reveled to be the pro of fellow CTC member Vegence. On the next Smackdown, things became very ugly. But MK was involved in a triple threat match vs legends J and Vegas. MK managed to beat both of them and pin Vegas, getting the win. At Homies not so well in a cell, MK lost the WH title to the new armor wearing Vegas, in a Hell in a cell match also including J. Mk would then get a shot at the Unified tag titles with partner Grand Disciple at Bragging Rights. Mk would be doing fine until he snapped and betrayed GD and left the match, leaving him alone to lose. MK would snap and take out Crazy Bob, Michel Jackson, J, and Big T. MK would then storm down to the ring and demand for "something" from the Red skull. He said he would succedd where Disciple failed, where it would be to take the mask. He was taken down by Hyrda soilders tho and will be in captivity until M's Kombat. At M's Kombat he was in a match with T-Bone and Reptile. MK would win the match, but at a grave cost. He was so consumed by his desire for revenge he chokeslammed T-Bone onto steel steps, breaking his neck and performing a fatality. Entrence Themes *Vladimer Koslov theme *"Let Us Prey" By Sillent Civillian *"This Fire Burns" CM Punk Theme Championships and Accomplisments HWE *HWE US champion ( 1 time) *HWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *HWE Mr. MITB (1 time) LCW *LCW US champion (2 time) *LCW IC champion (3 time) *LCW tag team champ (1 time) BSA *Clan Leader CTC *DOD Champ (2 time) *CBA Champ (3 time) *Ladder Champ (3 time) *International Champ (2 time) *KO Champ(1 time, Current) Allies and Enemies Allies *The Grand Disciple *Extreme Keene *T- Bone *Kratos Enemies *Vegas *M *TMO *Black sun empire *Mystique *The Devil's reject's *Various other wrestlers Category:CAW